Air-Conditioners are Not My Forte
by MyShipsSailThemselves15
Summary: AU in which Elsa is a repair technician who is hired to fix the AC at Frost enterprise. Not surprisingly things don't go as planned for Elsa, and Jack has a melt-down. I suck at summary, it's late and I don't even know why I wrote this but I did.


**I was reading Nina-D-Lux's Disney high story where she wrote that she might have an Elsa cameo where she's an repair technician who has a panic attack when she fucks up the air-conditioning so I thought to myself-how could I turn this into Jelsa fluff :3 ? This is what I came up with:**

**ELSA POV**

***Side note, sorry I'm not creative enough to come up with a clever last name for Elsa XS**

"Do you think you can handle this Ms. Arendelle?" Asks Mr. Frost, founder, and CEO of Frost Enterprise. Ironic how a company whose main purpose is to manufacture Ice Cream, has it's air-conditioning break. "Don't worry Mr. Frost you can count on me!" I say with the winning smile my boss always tells me to give. "I have no doubt about that Ms. Arendelle." He says with a charming smile. It takes everything I've got not to swoon.

It's no secret that Mr. Frost is gorgeous. He started the company when he was only 21, and he's now 24 only a year younger than myself. Not that it matters. A guy like him would never take an interest in a girl like me. Hes a CEO and I'm just a repair technician.

"alright Mr. Frost. Just show me where to go and I'll handle it from there" I say getting right down to business. "Of course. follow me." He says stepping in front of me. As I walk behind him and can't help but notice how great his butt is... and how strong his arms look... And how soft his hands seem to be. What I wouldn't give to have those hands caress my sides, or grope my b-"oof!" I groan as I'm knocked to the floor. I look up to see that I had bumped into Mr. Frost who looks like he's struggling to contain his laughter.

"Are you alright?" He asks me with a playful smirk on his face. Oh God, I could just die. "I'm fine." I mumble, blushing as I stand up. "Well here we are" he said the humor obvious in his voice, "The AC's that connect to the first few floors are fine, but as you get higher up into the building the stop working." "Alright , just leave it to." I say.

As I watching him walk out the room I start to get cold feet. I've never _actually_ fixed an AC before. Sure I've had some training but I'm mostly clueless in the matter. The only reason I even have this job is because Anna's boyfriend Kristoff put in a good word for me. He's the best in the business for crying out loud how could they not take his word?!

Okay calm down Elsa you can do this, you can do this. It's just fixing an AC, how hard can that be?

*********15 minutes later**********

"Apparently really hard!" I yelled to myself.

In a matter of 15 minutes I had managed to turn this whole building into a Popsicle! I had done exactly what Kristoff had taught me, but somehow I had managed to make snow come out of the Air conditioning! "How is that even possible!?" I question in exasperation. I start pacing around the room trying to clear my thoughts. What am gonna tell Kristoff? what am I gonna say to Mr. Frost?! _Oh hi sorry I accidentally turned your company into Antarctica. But hey at least the AC's working right?_ I start hyperventilating at the mere thought of telling Mr. Frost what I had done. "Don't freak out, Don't freak out, DON'T FREAK OUT!" I chant to myself.

Just as I start to calm down I hear an angry shout of, "MS. ARENDELLE!" and start freaking out all over again.

* * *

Now Jack likes to think of himself as a pretty laid-back kinda guy. Didn't get angry to easily, kept a smile on his face, and always kept a cool calm and collected composure.

But when he walks in, to see Ms. Arendelle pacing around the technician room chanting to herself like a maniac with snow on the ground, its only expected that he's going to be a teeny-tiny bit upset. But of course he'll be calm when dealing with the situation.

"MS. ARENDELLE!"

Okay so maybe not _calm_ calm, but he'll certainly be keeping his cool.

"Why on Earth is there snow of all things on the floor! Is this why my office is growing ice?! How did this happen, snow doesn't come out of AC's. Air-conditioners don't even make snow! Keep calm MS. Arendelle. JUST KEEP CALM!"

okaaaaay so not cool exactly, but I'll be damned if Jack wasn't acting like his collected self.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" Jack shouted as he got to his knees.

Damn it.

***SLAP***

**3rd Personish POV**

"IF I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA CALM DOW THEN WHO IS?!" Elsa yelled still holding her shaking palm in the air. Mr. Frost who was currently hold his cheek from where she had hit him nodded. "Okay.. Okay you're right Ms. Arendelle. We need to keep calm and fix the AC." He said with a determined stare. Mr. Frost then promptly stood up from his spot on the floor, and walked over to the machine that linked to all the air-conditioners, and got under it.

"Come down here Ms. Arendelle." He said in a tone that sent a shock wave through Elsa's body. She tentatively walked over to him not sure exactly _why _he was calling her over. I mean what help could she possibly be. She just froze his building for heavens sake! As if reading her mind he gave her a reassuring smiling letting her know things were going to be okay and that he had calmed down. Building up her confidence she finally made it over to where he was on the ground.

"You see this thermal conductor right here?" Mr. Frost questioned continuing when he saw Elsa give a curt nod, "Well, it seems to be broken, and conducting air so cold it's producing snow. Would you please pass me your bag?" She promptly passed over her bag filled with the tools she used ( Or more accurately, the tools she was suppose to use) To fix things.

Mr. Frost shuffled through her bag until he found what he was presumably looking for. When He pulled his hand out of her bag he had a strange sort of screw driver and a, _what had he called it? A thermal conductor? _in his other hand. Passing her bag back to her he spoke up, " Now Ms. Arendelle what you do is unscrew the broken thermal conductor, and screw this new one in its place. When you finish that cut the blue and green wires, to help the snow stop. Understand?"

Now Elsa wasn't usually slow, but hell did it take her more than a few minutes to process what Mr. Frost was asking her to do.

"WHAT? I can't do that! If you haven't noticed your building is _snowing_ because of me! I can't fix this you do it." Came her protests. I mean was he _serious?! _She'd only make it worse! Mr. Frost only gave her a smile and said, "Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout Everybody gets that way."

"... Did you just quote Hannah Montana?"

"..."

"..."

"...That's besides the point. I know you can do this Ms. Arendelle just give it a try. I know you can do it."

"Alright.." She said hesitantly reaching for the screw driver and the thermal conductor. She crawled under the air conditioner to get a better reach and did exactly as Mr. Frost had told her. She unscrewed the broken thermal conductor, putting the new one in its place. She then reached a pair of scissors towards the blue and green wires, and closed her eyes as she snipped them, afraid if she looked everything would go terribly wrong.

**Jacks POV**

Ms. Arendelle, had just cut the blue and green wires, stopping the snow from falling and returning the air-conditioning to normal. I smirked to myself I knew she could do it. As I turn to congratulate her, I see that she's still holding up the pair of scissors with her eyes closed.

_Huh. She must still be freaked out about the snow falling. _I think to myself. I go to tap her on the shoulder to let her know every things 'cool' now (Pun intended), but as get closer I start to notice how well, _cute_, She looks. I mean when she first walked into the building I noticed how hot she is, I mean any guy could see that. But up close she looks rather... adorable.

She has the faintest freckles splashed across her nose, so light you wouldn't even notice them from far away. Her lips were set in a sort of pout that if anyone asked, he would say was the cuteness thing he'd ever seen. Her hair was in a loose french braid with her bangs slightly falling in her face. Jack couldn't help himself as he reached over to her and swept the hair out of her still closed eyes.

As his hands moved the hairs back into place Ms. Arendelle's eyes snapped open and His face turned a slight shade of pink. "I-uh, Sorry. But you fixed the air-conditioner...I knew you would." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. At the mention of the air-conditioning, Ms. Arendelles head snapped up to look around the room. When she saw that it had stopped snowing, a bright smile graced her face, which in turn made my heart speed up 1000%.

"I-I did it? I did it!" She shouted with glee. I smiled when she started to twirl around. When she was done she turned to me and gave me a big toothy grin which made my heart pick up sped once again. Did she know she was doing that? could she hear my heart beat? Lost in thought I almost didn't catch her finishing a question, I assumed was directed at me. "-do that?" "Huh?" I asked embarrassed.

_God please don't let me make a fool of myself in front of this ridiculously cute girl_ I prayed in my head

_"_I said, How did you know how to do that?" She repeated "What fix air-conditioners?" I asked. Ms. Arendelle nodded, eager to know how I had fixed the stupid thing. "When I was 18, I worked as a repair technician, so I know how to this kind of stuff." I chuckle at the memory of an 18 year old Jack messing with peoples air-conditioners, making them work a little _too_ well.

"Thank-you." Say's Ms. Arendelle with a gentle smile, "I was having a melt-down trying to figure out how I would tell you about freezing your building and you helped me out, and kept me calm, So- thank you Mr. Frost" "Jack. You can call me Jack." I say in what I hope is a smooth voice. Ms. Arendelle only giggles so I'm pretty sure I did something right. "Elsa. My Name's Elsa." She says giving me her signature smile.

Elsa. That's so pretty. It suits her.

"I guess I better get going. Sorry about your AC Jack. I'll pay for it out of my own pocket I swear." Elsa says to me. "No it's fine, really." I say not wanting her to pay for it I could a afford a new system no problem. "Well.. Alright then. If you're sure. Good-bye Jack." She says standing up and making her way out the door. "Elsa wait!" I shout scrambling to stand up. Elsa turns and looks at me expectantly. Crap what do I say? Think Jack think! "Um, Well I was thinking if well you're not busy maybe we could, you know...Do, so-omething?" I say my voice cracking at the end. Oh great she probably thinks I'm a total goof now way to go Jack.

As I brace myself for the obvious rejection that's about to come, I'm caught off guard when I hear a faint giggle coming from Elsa. "I'd like that." She says writing down her number on the back of my hand. "See you around Jack." She says as she makes her way out the door. I stand there stunned. Did I just get an insanely cute girl to give me her number?! Score for the Jackster, master of getting girls!

* * *

The last thing Elsa hears before exiting the building is the excited scream of "WHOO-HOO!" coming from the technician room.

* * *

**WHOOOOO! My first Jelsa Fic! It kinda sucked tbh, but whatever!**

**As you can see by this fic I have absolutely****_ NO_**** idea how AC's actually work...Or anything technical for the matter XD Oh well. **

**Something else I learned today is that I have NOOOOOO Idea how to end a story **

**sorry Jacks a little OCish in this fic I'll try harder next time I promise!**

** -Scribble**


End file.
